


Dreams Come True

by soave_zeffiretto



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Dipper and Mabel vs. The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soave_zeffiretto/pseuds/soave_zeffiretto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Come True

Mabel dreams.

She dreams of cake and soda, of wrapping paper, of piñatas and balloons and streamers, of noisemakers and pointy hats, of glittering confetti. She dreams about candles. Two kids and two breaths, and normally that’s all it takes, but the flames burn on. 

He smiles, laughs, and she laughs with him. They count down – “Three, two, one!” 

They close their eyes and blow. Mabel opens one eye. The candles are still lit, soft light flickering over pink and blue frosting. 

She switches eyes. 

There are no names on top of the cake, just simple frosting drawings. A blue tree and a yellow star trailing rainbows. Funny, she has a sweater like that. The flames don't flicker, but ooze a starry, swirling blackness. 

“Let's try again,” she says. 

Dipper doesn’t wait for her to finish talking. He gives a sudden, forceful breath. Little bubbles form around the flames. 

She takes a shot at it, musters as much air as she can, and lets her lungs out. 

The bubbles shatter. 

Black gunk turns red and shoots up from each wick. 

Mabel dreams. 

She hangs upside down from the attic rafters. Dipper will be home soon. The party can’t start without him. 

Ford stands in the doorway. He holds a walky-talky buzzing static. 

“Mabel, we – kzzk – going through a rough patch – kzzk – be able to make it – “ 

“I miss Dipper,” she says. “Is he coming home soon?” 

Ford is silent. 

Mabel dreams. 

It's the first day of high school. 

Dipper sits next to her. His head looks funny stuck on that magazine clipping. She laughs. 

The curtains open. Wendy and her friends stand in the foreground, lit up by a spotlight. The orchestra pit is full of teachers. The principal steps up to the podium, holding a ruler. Everyone boos. 

The orchestra plays a peppy tune. She taps her feet to the rhythm. On stage, the teenagers begin to dance. Wendy opens her mouth to sing. 

“NO ESCAPE. NO ESCAPE.” Wendy's voice is a bottomless pit with smooth, cylindrical walls. 

The rest of the audience starts to clap to the beat. Thousands of voices join in the chant. 

“NO ESCAPE. NO ESCAPE. NO ESCAPE.” 

It's after the performance. The chairs are gone, and the room is filled with chatting teenagers. 

One girl says to her friend: “Like, what-ever! Like, what-ever!” 

A boy leans on his buddy's shoulder, dribbling a beach ball. “’Sup, bro? ‘Sup, bro? ‘Sup, bro?” 

Mabel moves through the crowd. Everyone else is twice her height, and nobody moves unless she pushes them. 

“Dipper? Dipper, where are you? Dipper?” 

Their old kindergarten teacher stands by the auditorium door, talking to her parents. She goes up to them, feeling shorter than ever. 

“Mom, Dad, I can’t find Dipper.” 

Her mother looks down at her. She has no eyes. 

“Dipper’s not here. “ 

“What do you mean?” 

“He stayed behind,” her father says. “You left him."

Mabel dreams.

She's in her room back in Piedmont. Everything is the same as she remembers. She turns to Dipper’s side of the room. 

Where the invisible divide once was, there’s now just a blank white wall with a door in it. 

She turns the knob. 

Dipper stands on the other side. Ford is on one side if him, Stan on the other. 

“See, Mabel? It'll be fine,” Dipper says. “I'll always be right here if you need me.” 

Maybe he's right. She rushes to him, to give him a hug. 

Her arms wrap around a laptop computer with Dipper’s face on the screen. 

“See, Mabel?” 

“It's not fine,” she says. She presses the power button on the computer. Dipper winks out like a birthday candle. 

Mabel dreams. 

She's on a carousel, riding a shooting star. Robbie sits in front of her, perched on a broken heart. 

On the other side of the ride, she can sees Grunkle Stan. He waves at her, bouncing up and down on a golden fish. 

“Mabel!” 

She cranes her neck to look for her twin. She calls out to Stan, “Can you see him?” 

Stan points ahead of him. She frowns. The pyramid at the center of the ride blocks her view of Dipper. 

“Mabel!” 

She hops off the star and starts walking. The ride speeds up, and she falls on her rear. 

“Mabel!” 

“I’m coming!” 

She stands, takes careful steps. She's just past the llama when she notices that the pyramid is watching her. She blows a raspberry at it and presses on. The ride goes even faster. 

Grunkle Ford sits in the palm of a giant six-fingered hand. He wears a disapproving frown. 

“You’re not cut out for this life,” he tells her. “Go home.” 

“I can't leave Dipper.” 

“You're just like Stan.” His eyebrows furrow. 

“Mabel!” Dipper’s voice fills with panic. “Mabel, where are you?” 

Ford gets up from his seat and spreads his arms. Light reflects off his glasses. A shiver runs down her spine. 

“You can't follow Dipper where he's going.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

She rushes towards her brother's voice. Ford reaches down and picks her up by the back of her sweater. 

“Let me go! I'm his sister! He needs me!” She swings her fists at him, but they miss. 

“He doesn’t need you. He doesn’t need anyone…” 

Ford takes off his glasses. 

“…EXCEPT ME!” 

She punches and kicks, but Bill-Ford just keeps laughing. From behind, Dipper’s cries turn into screams. 

She looks down at Ford's feet. He stands on crushed glass and a bleeding sky. 

“IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP, SHOOTING STAR!” Bill snaps Ford's fingers. 

Mabel dreams. 

Mabel wakes. 

Mabel screams.


End file.
